pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Pacific Rim: The Video Game
Pacific Rim: The Video Game is a Fighting game developed by Yuke's.Official Website Summary Plot Pacific Rim: The Video Game unfolds in the year 2013. Kaiju suddenly appear out of the deep waters of the Pacific Ocean and systematically attempt to destroy the major cities of the world, threatening mankind’s very existence. Humans decide to stand up to the massive monsters by pooling all their wisdom and resources to develop colossal, humanoid fighting machines known as Jaegers. Gameplay The Pacific Rim video game is a digital downloadable title released on Xbox LIVE that recreates the epic battles between massive Jaegers and Kaiju depicted in the film. The character models to appear in the game were created from the same model data used in the film, allowing the Jaegers and Kaiju in the game to remain true to their original forms. Each Jaeger and Kaiju is unique in design, with their own weapons and fighting styles, meaning players will have to alter their tactics to account for the attributes of their character and opponent. This may include using a plasma cannon against a flying opponent, or using speed to your advantage against a bulky giant. The game will feature a variety of landscapes, from ocean waters to city, and will also contain destructible buildings in the stages. You can do a Power Move and a Fatal Assault move for each character. Power Moves are stronger regular moves and do a lot of damage to your opponent. Fatal Assault moves instantly KO your opponent, but they leave you vulnerable while they charge up. Plus, your opponent can dodge a Fatal Assault move which leaves you vulnerable for an attack as well. The different character's Fatal Assault moves are listed below. Playable Characters Jaegers *Gipsy Danger *Crimson Typhoon *Cherno Alpha *Coyote TangoPacific Rim: The Game - DLC Releases *Striker EurekaPacific Rim: The Video Game US TrailerPacific Rim: The Video Game: Striker Eureka Gameplay (DLC) Kaiju *LeatherbackPacific Rim: The Video Game - Characters *Knifehead *OtachiOtachi Gameplay (DLC) *ScunnerScunner Gameplay (DLC) *SlatternSlattern Gameplay (DLC) *Trespasser *RaijuPacific Rim: The Video Game: Raiju Gameplay (DLC) *Mutavore *Onibaba Fatal Assault Moves Kaiju *Knifehead: Slash and Stab *Leatherback: Body Slam to Arm Crush *Otachi: Flying Slam *Scunner: Sonic Ball *Slattern: Electric Ray *Trespasser: Fireball *Raiju: Toxic Gas *Mutavore: Double Blade Somersault *Onibaba: TBA Jaegers *Gipsy Danger: Nuclear Reactor *Crimson Typhoon: Thundercloud Formation/Jumping Gripper Claws *Cherno Alpha: Incinerator Turbines *Striker Eureka: Anti-Kaiju Missiles *Coyote Tango: VP-1 Energy Caster and Mortar Cannons synchronized blastCoyote Tango Gameplay (DLC). * Romeo blue : super punch Stages ;The following is a list of playable stages available in the game. *Alaska *Hong Kong *Pacific Ocean (DLC) *Sea Floor (DLC) *Japan (DLC) *USA Bay Area (DLC) Downloadable Content Downloadable content that expands the playing field will be released, including more Kaiju and Jaegers from the film, new battle stages, and extra missions. Additional downloadable content released periodically will give users more options for assembling and customizing their own personal Jaegers, to be used to combat the diverse fighting techniques employed by the Kaiju. Players can join one of the online teams to battle against other users around the world. You can also pit one Kaiju against another to create match-ups not featured in the film. July 24, 2013 New DLC was added featuring *'Unlock Handicap 4+' - 400 Microsoft points *'3 new boost items' - 160 Microsoft points each #Speed-Up LV 4 #HP Booster LV 4 #Energy Booster LV 4 *'3 new abilities' - 160 Microsoft points each #Predator Shots LV 1 #Melee Power Up LV 5 #Ranged Power Up LV 5 *'LV 3 parts for all existing Jaeger Parts' - 80 Microsoft points each (the full set of a Jaeger's LV 3 parts can be bought for 400 Microsoft points each set instead) *'2 new Jaeger Customization sets' - 160 Microsoft points each #Extra Pattern Set 1 #Extra Logo Set 1 August 07, 2013 New DLC was added featuring *'Update Package 1' - free (this is required to use new DLC) *'Coyote Tango (Playable Character)' - 320 Microsoft points *'Tyrant LV3 Jaeger Parts' - 80 Microsoft points each (the full set can be bought for 400 Microsoft points instead) (these are Coyote Tango's parts) *'USA Bay Area and Japan (Stages)' - 320 Microsoft points *'Extra Mission 1 (Set of 8 Survival Missions)' - 160 Microsoft points September 11, 2013 New DLC was added featuring *'Raiju (Playable Character)' - 320 Microsoft points *'Extra Mission 2 (Set of 8 other Survival Missions)' - 160 Microsoft points *Armor up Lv. 5 - 160 Microsoft points *Attack Speed up Lv. 4 - 160 Microsoft points *Movement Speed up Lv. 4 - 160 Microsoft points *Fortifier Lv. 4 - 160 Microsoft points *Sustain Energy Lv. 3 - 160 Microsoft points *Rapidfire Lv. - 160 Microsoft points October 9, 2013 New DLC was added featuring ;*'Striker Eureka (Playable Character)' - 320 Microsoft points ;*'Dragoon LV3 Jaeger Prts' - 80 Microsoft points each (the full set can be bought for 400 Microsoft points instead) (these are Striker Eureka's parts) ;*Momentum Booster Lv. 3 - 160 Microsoft points ;*Kinetic Booster Lv. 3 - 160 Microsoft points ;*Diamond Booster Lv. 2 - 160 Microsoft points ;*Resilience up Lv. 4 - 160 Microsoft points ;*Energy Charge up Lv. 4 - 160 Microsoft points ;*Max Hp Lv. 4 - 160 Microsoft points ;*'Extra Pattern Set 2' - 160 Microsoft points ;*'Extra Logo Set 2' - 160 Microsoft points November 6, 2013 New DLC was added featuring *'Axehead & Bladehead (Playable Characters)' - 560 Microsoft points *Power Shield Lv. 1 - 160 Mircrosoft points *Max Energy Up Lv. 3 - 160 Mircrosoft points *Fatal Shield Lv. 1 - 160 Mircrosoft points *Titan Shifter Lv. 2 - 160 Mircrosoft points *Pandora Burst Lv. 2 - 160 Mircrosoft points *'Extra Pattern Set 3' - 160 Mircrosoft points 'December 11, 2013' New DLC was added featuring *'Onibaba (Playable Character)' - 320 Microsoft points *Infuse Energy Lv. 2 - 160 Microsoft points *Exp. Enhancer Lv. 3 - 160 Microsoft points *Omega Booster Lv. 2 - 160 Microsoft points *Guardian Booster Lv. 2 - 160 Microsoft points *'Extra Logo Set 3' - 160 Mircrosoft points Development Pacific Rim: The Video Game was announced through the Australian Classification Board; the game was "E+10" by the board for fantasy violence.Pacific Rim game listed on Australian Classification Board Shortly thereafter screenshots from the game were leaked online by a user on NeoGaf.comPacific Rim images surface, show large-scale battler and some websites were requested by Yuke's to remove themScreenshots From ‘Pacific Rim’ Video Game. Polygon.com reported that Yuke's intended to release the game on as multiplatform game; platforms presumably included Windows and PlayStation Network. On July 7, 2013 Yuke's released the first teaser trailer for the Xbox 360.Pacific Rim Video Game Trailer Released Future Game Qualcomm-sponsored E3 screening of Pacific Rim footage, del Toro expressed an interest in creating a "more fully-fledged Pacific Rim gaming experience."Pacific Rim director del Toro considers large-scale game adaptation He stipulates, should the film perform well, that he would be involved in every facet of the game's development to ensure the same experience with the comic and the film is given for players. "If you want it to be good, you have to be on it. The game would be the same,” he said.Pacific Rim director thinking about a more robust game adaptation Gallery Video File:PACIFIC RIM Xbox360 TEASER TRAILER|XBox 360 Teaser Trailer File:PACIFIC RIM Xbox360 TRAILER|Japanese Trailer File:PACIRIC RIM Xbox360 TRAILER US-0|US Trailer File:Pacific Rim Xbox 360 Gameplay Trailer|Xbox 360 Gameplay Trailer File:Pacific Rim The Video Game Walkthrough - Slattern Gameplay (DLC)|Pacific Rim: The Video Game: Slattern Gameplay (DLC) File:Pacific Rim The Video Game Walkthrough - Otachi Gameplay (DLC)|Pacific Rim: The Video Game: Otachi Gameplay (DLC) File:Pacific Rim The Video Game Walkthrough - Scunner Gameplay (DLC)|Pacific Rim: The Video Game: Scunner Gameplay (DLC) File:Pacific Rim The Video Game Walkthrough - Coyote Tango Gameplay (DLC)|Pacific Rim: The Video Game: Coyote Tango Gameplay (DLC) File:Pacific Rim The Video Game Walkthrough - Raiju Gameplay (DLC)|Pacific Rim: The Video Game: Raiju Gameplay (DLC) File:Pacific Rim The Video Game Walkthrough - Striker Eureka Gameplay (DLC)|Pacific Rim: The Video Game: Striker Eureka Gameplay (DLC) File:Pacific Rim The Video Game Walkthrough - Trespasser Gameplay (DLC)-0|Pacific Rim: The Video Game: Trespasser Gameplay (DLC) Screenshots Stages DSC00171.jpg|The names of the DLC stages for purchase Kaiju Leatherbackgg.jpg|Leatherback Otachi 2.jpg|Otachi Scunner 2.jpg|Scunner Slattern 1.jpg|Slattern Knifeheadgg.jpg|Knifehead Mutavore in Pacific Rim The Video Game.jpg|Mutavore Onibaba in Pacific Rim The Video Game.jpg|Onibaba Trespasser in Pacific Rim The Video Game.jpg|Trespasser Raiju by sideswipe217-d6qzkdn.jpg|Raiju Jaegers File:Game.png|Player Selection File:Crimson_vs_cherno.png F3zp5ce 25589.nphd.jpg|Otachi Vs. Scunner adasd.png|Crimson Typhoon Vs. Otachi asdsdd.png|Jaeger Vs. Kaiju edcec.jpg erf.jpg fdfsd.jpg Gipsydanger vs knifehead.jpg References Category:Browse Category:Tie-Ins Category:Video Games